Problem: If the system of equations

\begin{align*}
6x-4y&=a,\\
6y-9x &=b.
\end{align*}has a solution $(x, y)$ where $x$ and $y$ are both nonzero, find $\frac{a}{b},$ assuming $b$ is nonzero.
If we multiply the first equation by $-\frac{3}{2}$, we obtain

$$6y-9x=-\frac{3}{2}a.$$Since we also know that $6y-9x=b$, we have

$$-\frac{3}{2}a=b\Rightarrow\frac{a}{b}=\boxed{-\frac{2}{3}}.$$